


Sick Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero catches a cold, and he's left alone with a certain devil hunter to care for him. Little do they both know what's in store for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It feels like I haven't written in a while, and I do apologize. Here's a little something to make up for my absence!
> 
> This is only the first part, so there isn't any naughty content (not yet anyway). There's a bit of fluff in there involving Kyrie and Nero, which I really did enjoy writing. It took me a while to do this, so I'd appreciate some feedback in the comments. I forgot to mention that this is my first time writing something with Nero in it, so go easy on me. If you enjoyed it, I'll start working on the next chapter right away.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The brightness of the sun shone through ragged curtains over a dusty window, illuminating the wooden floor just below it. Platinum white hair remained barely visible beneath worn out bed sheets. The sound of sniffling persisted, accompanying the sound of morning birds outside. A beautiful day awaited him outside, and Nero had to catch a cold. 

_"Great..."_ He had to remain in Dante's place until the end of the day, when Kyrie and Credo were to pick him up and send him home. But because of the siblings'  busy schedule today, they were unable to take care of him. So, they had turned to the one person that was able to help.

"Sure, I don't see why not. The kid won't be any trouble at all..." At least that's what the devil hunter hoped for. He had his eyes locked on to a page in one of his magazines as he spoke. The woman standing before him smiled, pure and innocent. "I can't thank you enough for your help. We..." Kyrie turned her head to her brother, Credo, who was too busy listening to the lyrics of a rock and roll track playing on an old juke box in the corner of the room. "...really appreciate it. And if there's any way we can repay you, please let us know."

Dante's eyes peered just above the magazine to meet the item in her hands. The brunette held a small pink bag, neatly tied closed with a white laced bow just above the opening. She noticed him eyeing the item and immediately requested. "Before we head off, may I give this to him? I- It's something I made to soothe his stomach aches." The devil hunter waved his hand dismissively, eyes glued back on to another page of his weekly. 

Kyrie nodded before heading upstairs to the bedroom. Credo, however, had decided to walk out and wait outside. Dante merely watched as he strode towards the door and out. He set his magazine down on the desk in front of him and propped his feet up. Sitting back in his chair and soaking in the good music, he awaited for Kyrie's return.

She watched her step as she ascended the wooden stairs, panels creaking with every movement she made. Finally, the bedroom door stood before her, slightly opened for unknown purposes. The brunette walked in and observed the room.

The condition wasn't as bad as she had expected, although a few naughty magazines littered one side of the room. Her sight was quickly caught by the exposed white locks peeking from under the bed sheets. A smile grew upon her lips as she quietly set the pink bag on an end table beside the bed and walked towards the windows. "Rise and shine!" she exclaimed, pushing the curtains aside and exposing the bedroom with sunshine.

Nero shifted beneath the sheets, mumbling inaudible words. Slowly, he sat up from his resting place and yawned, but immediately covered his eyes to shield them from the brightness of the outside. It burned a bit, considering that he hadn't really seen light the entire day. He had spent his day in bed, sleeping for countless hours. Kyrie turned to face his direction, keeping her sweet smile planted on her face. "You've been sleeping all day. You haven't gotten up at all." The male sat in silence, rubbing his eyes to improve his vision. She walked up to the bed and sat beside him, running her hand along his cheek. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. "I hope the medicine is working well for you." He raised his hand to meet hers. "I'm feeling a little better..." he responded. "...but my throat still hurts real bad. Plus my headaches are getting worse." He felt a sharp pain in his head-- as if to prove his point-- and massaged his temples. She frowned and reached for the bag on the end table, speaking as she opened it. "Does your stomach still hurt? Because I made some soup to soothe the pain." Nero nodded, smiling slightly. The aroma teased his empty stomach. "Yeah, but not as much as yesterday." He stared as she pulled out the soup stored in a plastic bin, his mouth watering. He also hadn't eaten anything either... 

"Well, whenever you feel like eating it, it'll be right here." Kyrie set the soup back on the end table along with the bag it was brought in. She glanced at the clock and quickly stood up. "I'd best be going. I wouldn't want to keep Credo waiting any longer." The brunette walked towards the bedroom door and paused as she heard Nero speak. "Thanks for all of your help..." he mumbled, looking down at his thighs to hide his face. Her cheeks reddened as she responded. "I'm always here to help you, Nero." She gave one last smile before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Kyrie carefully walked back down the stairs and into the main room. "I'll be taking my leave now." she said. Dante was jolted awake at the sound of her voice, magazine flying off of his face. "Huh? What? Oh, sure thing." He stood up from his comfort zone to lead the brunette out the door. "I left his soup upstairs to eat whenever he's in the mood for it. Oh, and don't forget to give him his medicine. I left that upstairs along with the soup. And also..." Her words sounded much like a worried mother leaving her child with a babysitter. They also brushed passed the devil hunter's mind, not cared for at all. He merely repeated the phrases _"alright"_ and _"don't worry"_ to keep her from worrying too much. With one last _"thank you so much"_ and innocent smile, she was gone. 

Dante sighed in relief when the door shut closed. The only reason he was doing this was because he had nothing better to do. Business was slow, the usual for a Saturday. _"Tomorrow it'll be worse..."_ he thought to himself. But there was nothing he could do about that. Not right now, at least. He brushed the pesky thoughts away and sat back at his desk, resting another magazine on his face and shutting his eyes. The half-demon slowly drifted to sleep.

 

_"...n..e..."_

_"...a..n..te..."_

_"..Da....t...e.."_

"... **DANTEE!!** "

 

Dante's eyes shot open as he heard his name being shouted by a familiar voice. He slipped the magazine off of his face and set it down on the desk. His blue hues met Nero's, who stood in front of his desk wrapped in a thick blanket. He resisted the need to comment on his looks. And if he would've said something, he'd most likely go with _"you look like shit"_ or something very similar to that phrase. The younger male growled, hands balled into fists. "I've been calling your name for the past 20 minutes! Are you getting too old already? Get your ears checked, grandpa!!" His face was red from anger, his throat burned from shouting, not to mention his head hurt like a bitch. He was in no mood for any of Dante's smart mouthing. 

But that was something he just wasn't able to control.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to someone who's taking care of you. Respect your elders, kid." Dante gave one of his signature smirks, knowing exactly what annoyed Nero the most. He was used to the insults by now, and knew how to get to the kid, hitting him where it hurts. Calling him a kid really bugged him, something Dante secretly had a passion for doing. 

The younger male held back the urge to use his Devil Bringer, not like that'd be a good idea under his condition. He simply slammed his hands onto the desk, releasing a small amount of anger in doing so. "I'm starving! Go buy me something to eat!" The devil hunter raised a brow. "Didn't your little girlfriend cook something up for you? Money doesn't grow on trees, you know." Nero put a hand to his hip. "Oh right. She did make me some soup... **WHICH I ATE HOURS AGO WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!** " He slammed his hands on the desk again, gritting his teeth. "Now go buy me some food! I'm hungry!"

Dante shook his head, pointing a finger in the direction of his kitchen. "Go look in the fridge. I'm not wasting the bit of money I make on your needs." The white haired male shook his head in disgust. "Hell no! I'm not eating anything from your fridge! It's all contaminated and whatnot!" Annoyed, Nero tightened his fists. "Go buy me some fucking food! I'm gonna starve to death in here!"

"Now wouldn't that be dandy, eh kid?" The half-demon smirked once more and continued reading his magazine. 

That managed to piss Nero off even more, getting him on his last nerve. With the little amount of strength he had, he threw a fist in the older male's direction. Luckily, Dante was able to grab a hold of his hand before it sent him flying backward. It also saved him from the world's most painful headache in existence. "Chill out, kid!" Dante teased, realizing the advantage he had from Nero's condition. Angered by his words, the younger male held the desk in front of him firmly and flipped it towards the older male. Nero successfully grabbed a hold of the devil hunter, who was surprisingly caught off guard. " **QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!** " he shouted, using his Devil Bringer to tug him forward and slam him down onto the wooden floor. With the remaining energy left in his body, the white haired male delivered several deadly blows to Dante's face. 

After a long minute or two, he decided he'd had enough. Dante, however, decided on that at the first punch to the face. 

Nero stood up, breathing heavily. He felt like shit, worse than any other day he had been sick. Scratch that. Worse than all of those days _combined_. His voice hardly worked anymore, the stomach aches were back and stronger than ever, and worst of all, he was starting to feel light headed from his headaches. He stumbled backwards, collapsing onto the leather sofa. 

Dante had it worse. He was still conscious, but he could hardly feel his face anymore. There was nothing much to do about it, so he simply stood up, brushing off the dust from his pants.

The pain hit him. _Hard_. The moment had reminded him much of the first time he'd met Nero at the Opera House. It hurt then just as much as it hurt now.

His hand met his nose, which was most likely broken, then his upper lip, then his jaw. Blood stained his fingers, which didn't surprise him at all. It wasn't this bad the last time it had happened. "Maybe the kid grew stronger..." he thought, shuffling into the bathroom behind his flipped desk. He spit out the blood that had been accumulating in his mouth, then washed his face with cold water. Sometimes he went a little too far with his teasing, which resulted in getting his ass kicked almost all the time. But he was used to it by now, just like all the insults thrown at him by other people, including Nero. It didn't affect him as much as before.

The devil hunter made his way back into the main room, observing the mess they had made. A few random pages littered the floor, along with his beloved guns and a few spare bullets he enjoyed fiddling around with. 

His eyes met the picture frame lying face down on the floor, instinctively walking up to it and holding it gently, like a child. He carefully checked its condition. Clean. No cracks, no corners chipped off, no nothing. A wave of relief rushed through him as he raised his desk back to its original, upright position. He set the frame down where it belonged, along with all the other things that had fallen off during their small showdown.

Though it wasn't much of a showdown since he got his ass kicked.

Crossing his arms, he turned to Nero, who had been knocked out on the sofa for at least 5 minutes. A sigh escaped him as he let his thoughts roam for a while. _"Why did I have to be stuck babysitting this kid? He can take care of himself!"_ He ran a hand through his snowy white hair, sighing again. He had two options, one which he'd get killed for doing, so he really didn't have much of a choice.

"This is what I get for agreeing to shit I don't wanna do..." he spoke to no one in particular-- a strange habit he had grown accustomed to-- as he hauled the younger male over his shoulder. Next stop: the bedroom.


End file.
